The Lost One's Weeping
by Srita.Yu-chan y Yolii-kun
Summary: Te rompieron el corazón, pero a pesar de eso te volviste un poco mas fuerte, puedes sobrevivir con pocas razones para vivir, o alguien te dará razones para seguir? LectoraxAll
1. prologo

**Hola, sé que no me conocen algunas, o bueno casi nadie me conoce, me presentare me llamo Diana, pero mis amigos (pocos) me dicen Srita. Yu-chan, no pregunten por qué?, porque ni yo lo se xD me anime a publicar esta historia por un sueño de Yolii-san, es casi todo lo que escribio (excepto por el hecho de que en el sueño si hablaba) y traere un poco cada que pueda, pero bueno basta de estas cosas quizás ya las arte :c, bueno que comience.**

**Aclaraciones**

T/N= Tu nombre

T/A= Tu apellido

C/O= Color de ojos

C/C= Color pelo o cabello.

**Escribimos nosotras o entorno a nosotras.**

**-**diálogos

*pensamientos*

"palabras o frases mías (no hablo yo)

*-*-*-*-*-*Prologo.

Aquella chica iba corriendo lo más que podía, a pesar de confesar sus sentimientos hacia el chico que le gustaba, fue rechazada.

(Flash back)

La hermosa figura de aquella chica, aquellos ojos (c/o), demostrando una firme decisión, y su pelo (c/c) ondeante al compás del viento que la tarde les brindaba.

**-por favor lee esto, porque, no creo poder volver a reescribirlo otra vez más.**

La mirada atenta de aquel chico de ojos y pelo azul era inexpresiva, y casi podía decirse que un poco aburrida.

-está bien T/A –temblabas por dentro, ya que no estabas totalmente preparada para esto, pero no podías esconderlo más, tu mente y corazón te pedían decírselo ¡ya!

-** desde que entre a teiko, nadie nunca me hablo, tú fuiste el único que me tendió la mano, y gracias a ti pude salir adelante, pese a estar casi completamente sola excepto por el hecho de que te tengo.**

kuroko mantenía una cara inexpresiva, mientras que tú te pusiste más roja, ignorando completamente este hecho, arrancaste la página de tu pequeña libreta y seguiste escribiendo.

-**es por eso que desde ese día …..**

El viento inmediatamente se detuvo y dijiste lo siguiente, ya que sabias que kuroko podía leer tus labios.

-**Te Quiero, kuroko-kun.**

Después de eso el viento inmediatamente volvió pero con una fuerza grande y el ruido de los arboles acompañándolo.

-Lo siento T/A pero no puedo corresponderte, mis sentimientos no son los mismos, y no creo que nunca lo serán.

Tus lágrimas inmediatamente resbalaron, y un sentimiento indescriptible, quizás vacío, quizás tristeza, pero el hecho de que hizo que todo tu ser perdiera tal importancia, hizo que te fueras corriendo inmediatamente.

***Lo malinterprete? Yo creí ..***

Desde lo lejos un chico pelirrojo vio la escena, sonrió, parecía que después de todo si tenía una oportunidad con T/N

(Fin del Flash Back)

3 Años después…

Aquel salón, todos hablando, y un conjunto en general, hablando animadamente.

-kuroko maldito, no me dijiste de la práctica matutina! –aquel chico de pelo y ojos rojo oscuro, kagami taiga, hablaba con un tono muy enojado.

-kagami-kun, se supone que la entrenadora nos dijo ayer que teníamos que llegar temprano.

-Bien, silencio –el profesor interrumpió aquella atmosfera –tenemos una alumna de intercambio, ella viene de Inglaterra, pasa.

"Si bien el destino quiso esto, para los dos fue una sorpresa"

-ella es T/A T/N.


	2. llegada y encuentros nuevos

**Holii, la Srita. Yu-chan se reporta, en esta semana agitada tuve ataques de autoestima baja, pero pude traer este cap, además de las calificaciones todo salió bien, pero bueno vamos a los comentarios c:**

**Yukin0o: se me ocurrió porque no vi uno, y gracias por la bienvenida c:**

**Solchan04: nunca se me ocurrió eso del color pero bueno xD, gracias por seguir c:**

**Mugetsu-chan: ya subí este c:**

**Thania22: a mí también, y también pienso eso de kagami-kun o/o**

**Petalclaw's PatriceBethPorter: thanks, for reading my fic, I hope not disappoint you and sorry for my English.**

**Y bien con esto empezamos el fic c:**

**Aclaraciones**

**T/N= Tu nombre**

**T/A= Tu apellido**

**C/O= Color de ojos**

**C/C= Color pelo o cabello.**

**Escribimos nosotras o entorno a nosotras.**

**-diálogos**

***pensamientos***

"**palabras o frases mías (no hablo yo)**

**Cap. 2*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-ella es T/A T/N.

Hiciste una reverencia corta tus ojos c/c mostraban tus dudas, pero nada acerca de miedo.

-Ella tiene un problema, el cual no puede hablar, trátenla bien.

Los murmullos comenzaron, haciendo temblar desde tu corazón hasta tus piernas, pero no querías seguir siendo así.

-señorita T/N puede sentarse donde quiera.

Asentiste rápidamente y viste como todos hablaban de algo, unos susurraban otros te miraban fijamente.

-Aquí hay un asiento libre, puedes sentarte si quieres – kagami hablo calmado, en sus ojos había un brillo que te dio una pequeña esperanza.

Rápidamente fuiste hacia donde estaba el, escribiste lo más rápido posible y se lo mostraste con una sonrisa tímida.

-**Gracias.**

Sentías una felicidad enorme, a lo cual el solo pudo atinar a sonrojarse por lo linda que te veías en ese momento después tomaste asiento en frente de él.

Ignoraste a kuroko, sentías que no estabas preparada para dirigirle la palabra, aunque habían pasado unos años esa cicatriz al verlo volvió a abrir y a doler igual que ese día, posteriormente el día paso sin problemas y pudiste conocer mejor a kagami, él era estadounidense pero vino a Japón por su baloncesto, que igual que tú lo amaba y lo practicaba.

-Entonces eres de aquí T/N

**-sí, pero solo estuve 1 año en secundaria porque después me fui a Inglaterra a estudiar.**

-Impresionante, oye podemos jugar u después –kagami hizo una pausalo miraste inquisitoriamente, parecía pensarlo, se rasco la mejilla y después lo dijo.

-¡Te puedo invitar una hamburguesa-des!

-**claro kagami-kun.**

Mientras tanto….. (Gimnasio de la preparatoria seirin)

-Donde estará ese cretino- riko estaba echando flamas literalmente viendo hacia la puerta del gimnasio.

-kuroko, sabes donde esta kagami?- hyuga pregunto repentinamente

-Creo que se fue con T/A-san, es una alumna nueva.

-y se puede saber porque no lo detuviste? –Riko tomo la cabeza de kuroko apretándola.

-itte itte, me D-Duele entrenadora.

*Aguanta kuroko aguanta* animaban mentalmente el equipo de básquet

Área de básquet callejero…

Podías sentir el viento, rozar tu cara y moviendo tu pelo en un compás libre, aquella tranquilidad que tanto amabas y compartiéndola con una persona que no sabías exactamente en que se convertiría para ti.

-**Espero y estés preparado kagami-kun-le brindaste una sonrisa rápida.**

-Lo estaré, ¡yo también daré lo mejor!

Empezaron y desde el inicio kagami te dejo el balón, un error grave, tomaste un impulso rápidamente y como una pluma te moviste ágilmente esquivando sus manos con un movimiento totalmente elegante, dando una canasta de 3 puntos.

-increíble.

"la noche acababa de empezar"

-Entonces, T/N entrenaste en una escuela de deportes –kagami no podía disimular la curiosidad y mucho menos su emoción.

-**No, estudiaba ahí gracias a la beca en deportes, pero no podía jugar en todos los partidos debido a que soy mujer.**

-Impresionante.

-**no creo que lo sea, pese a como soy, trato de salir adelante por alguien- caminabas con kagami hacia un mostrador, tal como te dijo te llevo a comer.**

-Entonces, tienes tu sabes –kagami se rascaba nerviosamente la mejilla mientras un ligero rubor lo adornaba.

Lo miraste raro, no sabías de qué hablaba.

-Nada, pero puedo preguntarte algo?

**-si quieres.**

-cómo es que perdiste tu voz? – tu cara mostro inmediatamente tristeza, apretaste tu pequeño cuaderno, para así no llorar, pero tenías que afrontarlo alguna vez y ya había llegado el tiempo.

-No Llores, por favor-Des –las lágrimas se asomaban, kagami no sabía qué hacer, primero fue Momoi y ahora tú.

-Perdón –sentiste unos brazos, tu dolor pareció aumentar con eso y rompiste en llanto, no notaste pero kagami se puso más nervioso, y la gente empezó a mirarlos.

Las lágrimas cesaron después de unos minutos y kagami se veía muy apenado, comieron un poco y ahora estaban caminando.

-Estas bien T/N?

-**Perdón kagami-kun, nos vemos otro día?**

**-**Eh, si, no quieres que te acompañe?

-** descuida, hasta mañana. –te despediste con una gran sonrisa, para después poder borrarla.**

***mi felicidad está perdida, de nuevo me equivoque, o ¿acerté?***

Caminando lentamente, pudiste ver una estrella, lenta, pero muy brillante, las demás personas no podían verla pues estaban viendo solo para abajo, puede que la costumbre de tener esperanzas sea mala, pero tomaste tu deseo.

Después de eso te fuiste directo a tu departamento, aunque estaba lejos de la preparatoria seirin, podías decir que la renta era económica, accesible y buena, al entrar notaste como había un par de cosas personales tales como el balón de básquet al lado de la tele, unas revistas en la mesita en frente del sofá y un suéter negro con rojo en la silla de la mesa de la cocina.

-Eh, que hace una chica aquí? –al voltear viste a un chico 1.80 pelo negro largo, pero el color de sus ojos no los podías ver debido a que los tenia entrecerrados, además de que estaban tras unas gafas.

**-Disculpa pero este es el departamento que se me asigno – **aquel chico se sorprendió, cuando sacaste tu libreta y comenzaste a escribir.

**-y perdón si no puedo hablar, si es que te sorprendí –** el se rasco la mejilla pensante, y después prosiguió.

-ya se, es por lo económico no? –Ante esto asentiste –entiendo, ya que yo acepte compartir el departamento por la mitad del precio, bueno, mejor me presentare –dio una breve pausa y dijo con un tono un poco pícaro.

-Imayoshi Shoichi.

-**T/N T/A, encantada Imayoshi-kun.**

-Vamos, puedes decirme como quieras, T/N. –te sorprendiste al escucharlo, y pudiste notarlo, él era una persona con un carácter fuerte, pero por lo menos tu deseo se había cumplido.

***no quiero estar sola esta noche***

***las espinas hoy no duelen tanto* -** fuiste delante de él, lo miraste detenidamente, estaba un poco sudado y miraba una revista de comida, pensaste que quizás después de haber hecho algo muy pesado tenía mucha hambre.

**-puedo hacer algo de comer si quieres –** el volteo mirando detenidamente tu cara, la cual se tornó de un carmín dio una pequeña sonrisa y te dijo.

-Ninguna persona te ha rechazado por eso? –te diste cuenta que dio énfasis señalando tu pequeña libreta, pero no podías llorar, por alguna razón te recordó las últimas palabras de tu amigo, cuando tenías 8 años:

-Si alguien se burla de ti, golpeare a ese estúpido!

Sonreíste, y le dijiste sinceramente:

-**Mi amigo nunca lo permitió, y mi enseño a no permitirlo –** pudiste ver como se quitó los lentes y cerro la revista.

-Te ayudare si lo quieres –asentiste, y los dos fueron a la cocina, hoy fue un día en el que pudiste sobrevivir.

Pudieron hacer una gran comida, pero si los hubiera visto alguien más, lo más seguro que dijeran fuera que eran una pareja de recién casados, se sentaron, agradecieron y posteriormente comieron.

-nee~ T/N quien era tu amigo del que me hablaste –sonreíste ante esto y le mostraste rápidamente.

**-Hanamiya Makoto. –** El pareció sorprenderse, pero después regreso a su sonrisa de siempre.

-¿Enserio?, puedes visitarlo si quieres, él estudia en la preparatoria Kirisaki Daīchi.

La sorpresa se veía perfectamente en tus ojos y aquellas ganas de volver a verlo aumentaron al saber que él estaba cerca de ti, que podías volver a escuchar su voz.

-Pero, no creo que sea el mismo que conociste, pasa por encima de la gente. –Sentías que con cada frase te daba esperanzas pero con la última palabra te quería destrozar, no te importaba sabias que sus intenciones eran buenas.

-Gracias, Imayoshi-kun.

"Puede que en un principio todo salió mal, pero después de eso todo sale muy bien para los que saben esperar, tal vez por fin tu dolor se calmaría un poco, y vendría una paz que haría que todo pase y que haga que te sientas otra vez que en esa época de tu primer amor".


	3. Dolor

**Hola he llegado, subí esto de noche porque….. Quería terminarlo, me siento orgullosa de este cap. porque no sé, bueno disfrútenlo.**

**Aclaraciones**

**T/N= Tu nombre**

**T/A= Tu apellido**

**C/O= Color de ojos**

**C/C= Color pelo o cabello.**

**Escribimos nosotras o entorno a nosotras.**

**-diálogos**

***pensamientos***

Cap.3 dolor

El día comenzó temprano, te levantaste rápidamente y notaste que estabas sola, pero una nota llamo tu atención:

/hay comida en el refrigerador, y sal con un paraguas hoy lloverá, Imayoshi/

*Gracias Imayoshi-kun*

Te preparaste rápidamente, hoy recibirías respuesta del equipo de seirin, tenías aquellos papeles listos y kagami-kun te apoyaba con eso.

Las personas pasaban y tú trotabas, sabias que era un poco peligroso pero debido a que quisiste hacerle un regalo a kagami te retrasaste, después de 10 minutos por fin llegaste, corriste hacia el salón y suspiraste al notar que el profesor todavía no había llegado.

-Buenos días T/N –saludo kagami con una energía sorprendente.

**-buenos días kagami-kun, toma –rápidamente le diste aquel colgante tenia forma de un conejo con un balón de básquet.**

**-perdón, creo que es muy embarazoso.**

-no, es –el rostro de kagami se tornó de un color carmín –Lindo-des!

Viste a kuroko, creías…. Que guardar algún rencor, estaba en el pasado, nunca te gusto, nunca creíste tener eso, pero aceptar tu pasado y hacer tu propio futuro con tus decisiones, sería el mejor camino, seria tu meta alcanzar tu felicidad aun si kuroko no estaba contigo, o aunque tú ya no gustes de él, tomarías y romperías aquel lazo viejo tomando uno de un color diferente.

**-Hola kuroko-kun. – Habías cambiado, tanto en tu aspecto, como en algunos defectos y cualidades, el dolor te hizo cambiar, pero no por completo, serias una T/N T/A diferente.**

-Hola, T/N-san –Menciono con una sonrisa kuroko, y un suspiro salió de tu pecho como si aquel peso en tu corazón se hubiera desvanecido.

Te sentaste y rápidamente comenzó la clase, a la tercera hora kagami y kuroko se levantaron y fueron a hablar con el maestro, después kagami te hizo una seña y kuroko tomo tu mano sorpresivamente sonrojándote, quizás para ocultar tu presencia del profesor.

-Bien, lo logramos, vamos T/N

Enrojecida solo asentiste y dejaste a un kagami confundido.

Un silbato sonando lo más alto que se podía, los de segundo entrenaban dando lo mejor de sí mismos, poder superarse y conseguir 1 oportunidad a la Winter cup, si lo querían, tenían que ser los mejores.

-oh, por fin llegaron Kagami, kuroko –menciono la entrenadora y después de eso se acordó de algo, rápidamente acercándose a kagami-kun

-K-a-g-a-m-i-k-u-n –La entrenadora tomo la cabeza de Kagami con una gran sonrisa.

-Se puede saber porque ayer faltaste al entrenamiento.

-Itte, E-entrenadora.

De repente todos notaron como una chica movía sus brazos en un acto un poco desesperado, sus ojos C/O llamo la atención del equipo de básquet y su pelo C/P los hizo sonrojarse y sorprenderse agresivamente.

-¡Una chica! –dijeron al unísono.

**-kagami-kun no tiene la culpa, el me acompaño en la tarde.**

Después de eso todo el equipo de básquet, excepto kuroko y riko, tomaron a kagami y se reunieron.

-Kagami, porque no nos dijiste que tenías una amiga – Murmuro desesperado koganei.

-Te la querías robar verdad, estúpido –Hyuga siguió con el reproche y Mitobe asintió rápidamente.

-Pero la acabo de conocer ayer.

-¡Que! Con más razón, la querías para ti solo! –Hyuga grito.

A lo lejos T/N competía con los tomates mientras kuroko tenía un aura amenazante y riko estaba enojada, claro, además de las proporciones de T/N, los del equipo no tenían pudor al decir cosas así.

-Entonces, Terminaron su junta –Riko hablo haciendo que todos temblaran.

-¡Hai! –Dijeron todos sentados de rodillas frente a ella, sorprendiendo a T/N.

Al verla completamente, notaron que ella se había comunicado a través de una libreta y cayeron víctimas de la compasión.

-Y a que has venido –Riko hablo normalmente.

**-sí, he venido por la solicitud al equipo de básquet.**

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar esto, exceptuando al dúo de primero.

-lo siento, pero no existe un equipo femenil en básquet –Menciono Hyuga apenado.

T/N sintió un pequeño punzón en sus ojos.

-T/N no ha venido por el equipo femenil. –Menciono kagami con una gran sonrisa, devolviéndole la suya a T/N.

**-Estoy hablando claro del equipo varonil de básquet. –T/N tomo una pausa y prosiguió.**

**-Estoy más que capacitada para tomar un lugar en su equipo, pero eso es solo si ustedes me permiten hacerlo.**

-Es cierto, T/N ha entrenado desde que estaba en Teiko, Ella, además de Momoi-san los entreno y jugo contra cada 1 de ellos en persona. –Finalizo kuroko serio.

-Entreno con La generación milagrosa –menciono Izuki totalmente desprevenido.

-No lo puedo creer – Hablo Furihata.

La noticia les cayó como agua fría, saber tal cosa, entonces, T/N tendría la altura de uno de los reyes sin corona o más, la de uno de los de la generación milagrosa?

-Ya veo, pero aquí será legal? –Riko tenía razón en parte puede que ella haya entrenado con ellos, pero una cosa es entrenar y otra era que ella jugara en 1 partido.

**-Es legal?, claro, he jugado en Inglaterra y ahí me otorgaron papeles en los que habla de jugar básquet en cualquier partido ya sea varonil o femenil, oficial o no.**

-Impresionante –hablo Fukuda.

-Puedes darnos una prueba –Hablo riko, y Teppei tuvo una mala sensación.

-**claro.**

-Puedes quitarte la camiseta?

-¡Que! –Gritaron todos al unísono, y empezaron a sudar incontrolablemente.

-E-entrenadora está segura de que está en sus cabales? –Menciono Kagami.

En ese momento Koganei tapo a kagami y le dijo en el oído muy serio.

-Kagami, aprovecha esta oportunidad, mira a los demás.

Inmediatamente vieron como todos excepto Kiyoshi y kuroko estaban sentados en sillas de playa con palomitas y lentes 3D.

-Eh!, donde está mi silla? –Koganei se dirigio a Hyuga, claramente molesto.

-Es la que tu rompiste maldito! –Reprocho Hyuga aventándole su zapato.

-Se puede saber que esperan –Riko hablo.

En las afueras de la escuela, tanto de la cancha de básquet se escucharon diversos gritos desgarradores provenientes de fuentes desconocidas.

T/N solo podía ver como proseguía toda la actividad.

-T/N puedes venir conmigo, lo harás en los vestidores. –Inmediatamente asentiste, sintiendo un poco de pena por como quedaron los chicos.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-00

-No lo puedo creer, que significa esto –Los ojos de Riko iban y venían revisando si es que se había equivocado.

*sus proporciones están ligadas a la resistencia y elasticidad, y el poder es como el de….. No puede ser, El del mejor tirador de la generación de los milagros Midorima Shintarou.*

**-Está Bien Entrenadora?**

-Sí, N-no.

*Porque mi voz se cortó, que me pasa?*

-No te preocupes, bien, salgamos.

Todos esperaban pacientemente aquella respuesta de riko.

-Estas dentro.

Aquel sentimiento, pudiste volver a sentirlo, quizás era una ilusión pero creíste escuchar a alguien

*Nunca te dejare sola, aun si no me ves, estaré ahí tonta*

Gotas bajaban de ti rápidamente y sentías como tu fuerza se iba en un suspiro.

-¡T/N! –Kuroko te tomo rápidamente y le dirigiste una sonrisa.

-Muchas Felicidades T/N.

Sin duda este era un día que nunca olvidarías.

La tarde había llegado y la espera de ir a ver a Makoto se hacía menos, con tantos años de no verse te preguntabas: ¿había cambiado?, tal vez tenía muchos amigos, o había pasado por cosas malas, como lo había tratado a él la vida porque a ti no te fue tan bien.

Kuroko y kagami quisieron acompañarte pero te negaste amablemente, ahora tenías que llegar con él, Imayoshi no te hablo de, el pero si te dio una dirección acerca de dónde es que se hallaba la escuela.

*Solo espera un poco más Mako-nii. *-Te dijiste a ti misma, sosteniendo una foto muy vieja, se veía como una niña pequeña ojos C/O y pelo C/P, estaba tomada de la mano de un pequeño niño de cabello largo y negro ojos oscuros y un mechón largo entre sus ojos, aquella niña sonreía mientras tomaba la mano del niño que solo desviaba la mirada sonrojado.

- quiero mantener esto como un secreto, en serio quiero "Mis labios están sellados" -movías tus labios, tratando de imitar a tu cantante favorito, recordando los viejos tiempos.

- Levantando esa sombrilla, vamos a casa juntos .(1)

Llegaste un poco más tarde y al entrar a aquella institución, rápidamente preguntaste por Makoto Hanamiya, todos al escuchar ese nombre, desviaban la mirada o se iban rápidamente, tenías un muy mal presentimiento así que no te importo y preguntando direcciones llegaste hacia la cancha de básquet de Kirisaki Daichi.

-Quien es esta pequeña? –Pregunto un chico alto con pelo de un purpura y desordenado, que le llegaba a cubrir los ojos.

Su presencia te daba una desconfianza inmediata, pero al tratar de escribir tu mano comenzó a temblar al ver como más gente como él se acercaba a ustedes.

-Que tienes ahí, Hara? – pregunto un chico con pelo negro corto y hecho para atrás, moreno.

-Que pasa, Kentaro –reconociste esa voz de inmediato y tus fuerzas te abandonaron caíste de inmediato de rodillas y lo miraste completamente sorprendida, tanto su aspecto como su voz y forma de actuar habían madurado de una forma completamente diferente, su cara era algo similar la de cómo eran de niños, su cara también estaba sorprendida y todos los del equipo los miraban extrañados no sabiendo la respuesta de porque es que se miraban de tal manera, quizás era porque los mejores amigos se habían reunido, quizás era por la felicidad que se había acumulado en tu pecho te hizo sentir como la persona más feliz del mundo y te hizo abrazarlo en un milisegundo sorprendiéndolos a todos, por fin podías estar con él, contarle todo lo que te había pasado y que él te contase lo que le había pasado a él, por fin podías volver a confiar y quizás volver a la vida que tenías antes de que la vida te lo quitara de nuevo, tus padres esta vez no estaban para llevarte a otro lugar lejos de él.

-déjennos solos. –la voz de Hanamiya sonó de un modo demasiado frio y eso te asusto a tal punto de que te separaste de él.

-A qué has venido – Te miro de un modo en el que no lo pudiste reconocer.

**-De que hablas Mako, quería verte – Los ojos comenzaron a dolerte de una manera horrible y ardían, te costaba mantenerlos abiertos por mucho tiempo.**

-No me jodas! –Te alejo lo más posible dando una mueca enojada.

-Desapareces un día y después de unos años crees que te esperare con los brazos abiertos!

**-Mako –moviste tus labios –Yo.**

**-**Te necesite mucho, nunca apareciste ni siquiera me dejaste una carta, ni siquiera un adiós.

-**Eso no es cierto, yo –**Hanamiya te interrumpió deliberadamente.

-Yo te amaba, Te anhele como nadie, tú fuiste mi luz, haha, Fui un estúpido al creer en ti, ni siquiera tu familia me quería y al parecer tú también nunca lo hiciste.

**-Mako.**

**-**Desaparece de mi vista.- Hanamiya termino por romperte, sentías que ya no había nada en ti, que ya no importaba tu existencia, que tu sentir desapareció, y que tu cabeza explotaría, querías desaparecer.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-00

Pequeñas gotas nacían de tu cara y morían en el piso, hacían lo que tu tanto anhelabas fácilmente "morir" , la lluvia te acobijo y te calmo con un leve viento que no hacia mas que recordaras aquellas palabras que terminaron por romperte.

*Desaparece de mi vista*

Las estrellas te habían abandonado y por ultimo lo hizo la luna, las nubes se hicieron más negras y empezó a llover más fuerte, mientras tu seguías sentada en una banca, no sabías en donde estabas pero poco te importaba ahora, te preguntabas por que aquellas palabras te dolieron en lo más profundo, porque querías desaparecer solo por verlo a los ojos, porque el tiempo y tu respiración se detuvieron al escuchar su voz.

Y lo más importante, que fue lo que le paso a aquella carta que le habías dejado antes de irte, lo único que recordabas era que se lo habías dejado a la madre de Makoto, e igualmente seguiste enviando las cartas sin recibir ninguna respuesta, las llamadas las contestaba su padre y el solo decía que no estaba.

*Debiste sufrir por mi culpa*

-T/N-cchi! –Te sorprendiste al escuchar su voz al ver arriba pudiste verlo completamente, aquellos ojos dorados de color miel, aquella compostura alta y delgada, su pelo un poco alborotado y rubio vestido de una forma casual con suéter, una chaqueta y una bufanda debido al frio y a que era de noche.

**-Kise – Moviste tus labios, ya que habías perdido tus cosas y no podías regresar a tu casa, no te diste cuenta pero ya estabas temblando.**

**-**Estas bien… que tonto claro que no lo estás –Rápidamente se sacó su chaqueta y su bufanda poniéndola lo más rápido posible.

-Vendrás conmigo –asentiste levemente, te tomo de la mano y la sentiste caliente.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*00

Después de unos minutos llegaron a su casa, ya no sentías tus pies, y te sentaste en la entrada, kise te cargo ágilmente y te llevo hasta el baño poniendo el agua caliente.

-Lo demás lo tendrás que hacer sola T/N-cchi –Te dio una sonrisa tímida y te dejo, no sin antes decir.

-Iré a hacer de comer, luego vemos lo demás.

Te sentías vacía, no sabías que hacer, encontrarte a kise, hacer que haga algo tan innecesario, decidiste obedecerlo y bañarte, no querías preocuparlo más, no querías ser una carga o un estorbo, querías ser útil.

Al entrar completamente se relajaron tus músculos, te sentías bien, en calma, no sabías que kise vivía solo o más bien él nunca te lo dijo, ahora que lo recordabas bien, había cambiado, querías saber qué fue lo que paso cuando te fuiste, porque todos cambiaron.

-T/N-cchi, pasare –después de eso entro rápidamente, dejo ropa y salió con la misma velocidad–Te deje ropa, pude encontrar ropa interior de tu talla, creo, y una camisa espero y no te incomode.

Al terminar pudiste ver que era cierto, pero, la camisa te incomodo un poco, sonreíste, se tomó muchas molestias por ello.

Al salir del baño, completamente seca y cambiada, encontraste a kise en la mesa, estaba con 1 celular y después lo dejo en la mesa con un suspiro, al escuchar tus pasos volteo rápidamente.

-T/N-cchi –Kise se sonrojo furiosamente al notar como te quedaba todo, la ropa interior si era de tu talla, pero era azul y por el color, además de la camisa que era obviamente de kise te llegaba arriba de las rodillas y era blanca, así que el color azul se transparentaba un poco.

-**Gracias por la ropa –Tomaste asiento al lado de él, y sonrojada le preguntaste.**

**-Kise, ¿cómo es que tienes ropa interior de chica en tu casa? –** inmediatamente kise empezó a sudar exageradamente.

-Nee, T/N-cchi, no tienes hambre hice Sukiyaki. –Seguías mirando a kise directamente.

-**Dilo Ki-chan –**sabias que kise no aguantaba el nombre de Ki-chan por lo que lograrías tu objetivo.

-Todo menos Ki-chan! –Dijo kise, seguías mirándolo y moviendo la libreta en el que escribiste –**Dilo Ki-chan.**

-Entiendo, Entiendo pero quita eso.

Kise dio un profundo suspiro.

-En el estudio hubo una… Presentación de ropa interior, claro yo no lo hice pero me tenía que quedar ahí debido a que yo era el que seguía y me equivoque de maletín cuando llegue aquí note eso… y no tuve el valor de devolverla.

Termino cubriendo su cara con sus manos, hiciste un pequeño ruido con la pluma haciendo que kise te hiciera caso.

**-Gracias, kise, ahora comamos.**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*00

Llegando la hora de dormir se encontraron con un problema, la cama era chica y eran 2 los que ocupaban dormir.

-Mejor dormiré en el sofá.

Tomaste la manga de la camisa de kise.

-**No puedo dormir si no tengo a Momo –**Entonces kise se acordó, Momo era el peluche que toda la generación de los milagros le regalo, era un conejo mediano y muy suave de un blanco puro.

-**Puedes dormir conmigo? –** Kise pensó lentamente, o mejor dicho busco pros y contras, dando en el punto de que Momo le daba calor a T/N así que no había problema con ello si solo era eso no?

-Está bien. –lentamente kise entro y se puso cara a cara con T/N y rápidamente abrazaste a kise pasando tus manos por su cadera, enterrando tu cara en su pecho y enredando tus pies lentamente con los de kise.

Caliente y suave, como sus recuerdos, invadiéndote estaba su olor, y sus brazos te acunaron lentamente con una nana (2) querías quedarte en ese estado por siempre.

**(1) es la canción de soraru yuudachi no ribbon.**

**(2) arullo japonés que consiste en sonidos leves.**

**Bueno y ya saben el soborno para que suba cap mas tempra y no me deprima son los…. Reviews!**


	4. confusiones

**Hola!, perdón, no he actualizado en mucho tiempo, pero, antes de eso, quiero anunciar que La historia no es mía, es de Yolii-san, debido a que ella, tenía estos capítulos y debido a que dejo todos sus trabajos de diferentes animes, incluyendo este proyecto y otros que tengo, solo me pertenecen 2, lamento los inconvenientes.**

**Por cierto, Yolii-san tiene una pagina en facebook, en la cual va a dar informacion acerca de proyectos, los fics, etc. Es Yolii-san, asi pueden buscarla y darle like, por favor, si pueden, difundan, que yo ya le di mi like.**

Kuroko no basuke ni la Historia me pertenecen son respectivamente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y Yolii-san

Cap.4 Confusiones.

-Dialogos

*pensamientos*

*-*-*-*-*-*-*00 cambio de escenario.

Corrías lo más rápido, huías, pero sabias que de algún modo te iba a alcanzar.

La oscuridad te rodeo completamente y el terror te invadió, temiste por tu vida, un agujero se asentó en ti y los gritos y burlas aparecieron…..

-No quiero más.

Suplicaste, pero tu voz nunca salió, a lo lejos viste a tus amigos, pero notaste que no te podías levantar, tus ojos ardían y tus piernas ni tu cuerpo no te respondían, se iban lentamente e intentaste gritar aún más fuerte obteniendo solo un silencio, tu corazón se rompió al igual que tu llanto, trataste de alcanzarlos con tu mano pero esta no se levantó, solo podías mirar cómo se iban y como te dejaban, sus caras eran de una alegría completamente inconfundible, y tu llanto no cedía.

El día salió rápidamente, aquellos rayos de sol eran completamente cálidos que saliste calmada, la brisa mañanera tomo tu cara y te hizo darte cuenta de tus lágrimas, movía tu pelo como si fuera tan frágil como para destruirse en un movimiento falso.

*Que hago ahora, Mako.*

Los recuerdos te azotaron otra vez, la desesperación y miedo te volvieron a inundar, las lágrimas querían volver a salir, si, eras muy débil, pero eso fue porque quien te dio esa fuerza, fue quien la destruyo en unos segundos como si se tratara de un papel ante las llamas.

*Despreciable, ¿esa sería la palabra?*

*Tengo que buscarte, ahora mismo*

Con una velocidad enternecedora corriste hacia kise, lo viste durmiendo plácidamente y balbuceando, aquella cara era la que no podías resistir, una tan tierna como para querer abrazarlo, te detuviste y recordaste aquella meta de hace unos segundos, te cambiaste rápidamente y sabiendo que ya no tenías tiempo para ir a la escuela, te fuiste y le dejaste una nota a kise.

-Necesito saber mis verdaderos pensamientos, la luz que me mueve se ha transformado en algo más.

Trotando como una niña pequeña notaste las nubes moviéndose hacia otro lugar ya habían llorado por ti y eso lo agradecías, de una manera la naturaleza se llevaba bien contigo, viste a las personas algunas iban muy rápido y otras no, tomaste un autobús tu destino no estaba tan lejos y las cartas eran tu medio de comunicación ya que no te llevabas bien con los aparatos eléctricos.

*Tú también habrás cambiado, pero, me odiaras?*

Con un suspiro te bajaste de aquel transporte tus ojos se iluminaron al encontrarte rápidamente con estudiantes de Shuutoku, con una risa silenciosa los seguiste..

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*00

Un estornudo interrumpió de manera sorprendente la cancha del equipo Shuutoku.

-Que pasa, Shin-chan ¿Te vas a enfermar?

-Cállate Takao.

De alguna manera, Midorima tenía una sensación muy rara desde que se levantó, sus hombros estaban muy calientes pero aparte de eso, sentía algo que no podía explicar ni siquiera con palabras..

*Que será esto, Dudas, pero, ¿por qué?*

-Shin-chan, ¿estás seguro de que estas bien?

En ese momento escucho una pequeña voz.

-Ayúdame.

Era tan débil y no lo pudo evitar, corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia un lugar determinado sin saber el porqué, siguiendo una voz que conocía perfectamente, queriendo abrazarla inmediatamente, corriendo con más fuerza deseando secar sus lágrimas, nuevamente dándole otra vez esa fuerza que necesitaba y aquel hombro en el que siempre lloro, quizás ¿era por eso que ardían? ¿Deseaban acaso sentirla otra vez?

Era tan raro, que cada vez que ella lloraba, Midorima sentía su corazón oprimirse e inmediatamente encontrándola con sus ojos C/O de un color tan opaco como la misma oscuridad y otra vez queriendo curar su corazón como otras miles de veces con el suyo propio, aunque sus propios sentimientos estuvieran incompletos y se revolvieran con los de ella, sintiéndola cada vez más cerca, teniendo el sexto sentido conectado a su corazón y su alma de una manera totalmente directa, dando la vuelta a una esquina, la encontró llorando tras unos estudiantes de su misma escuela, recorriéndole una adrenalina inmediatamente, y una acidez consumiendo todo su cuerpo, su cuerpo se movió solo, dando en el blanco del primer estudiante sorprendiendo a los 3, y siguiendo con el otro logrando derribarlo de un golpe, la adrenalina no se iba ni sus energías y la rabia lo controlaba por completo, tomando la camisa de uno y levantando de una manera totalmente monstruosa y rápida su puño, en respuesta solo sintió unos pequeños brazos alrededor de su torso y pequeñas gotas empapándolo y despertándolo, tragándose aquella oscuridad completamente dejando salir lentamente a Midorima, sorprendiéndose de lo que había hecho volteo hacia ella y la abrazo rápidamente haciendo pequeños círculos en su espalda y dando palabras de consuelo, Olvidando lo de hace unos segundos, Tratando de borrarlo.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*00

Caminaban lentamente, la diferencia de estaturas era algo notoria pero ahora solo importaba su estado emocional.

Dirigiéndose hacia un parque, los 2 se sentaron en un columpio, sabiendo lo que se tendrían que decir el uno a otro, Midorima tomando otra parte de su corazón para volver a pegarlo al de T/N y otra vez, haciendo más fuerte sus propios sentimientos.

**-Estas bien Shintaro?**

El no pudo sorprenderse, sabía que T/N siempre ponía a la gente antes que ella, ese lado y otro nunca cambio.

-Sí, pero no debiste de venir sola, podrías haber evitado eso.

**-Perdón, solo quería hablar contigo.**

Esa palabra, estremeció a midorima, y un calor lo inundo rápidamente olvidando todo y sintiendo una seguridad completa, no pudo evitar sonreír y asegurarse de algo.

-¿Por qué conmigo? Hay otras personas mejores que yo para eso.

Pudo ver como T/N sonrió de una manera increíble.

-**Eres el único con el que puedo sentir esta paz, puedo escribir tranquilamente, es una sensación única, no sé cómo explicarlo.**

-¿Estas bien T/N? Alguien, ¿Te ha hecho daño?

-**Yo misma, soy la que me hago Daño, Soy siempre la culpable.**

-Eso no es cierto y lo sabes, son las cosas, los objetos son lo que mueve a la gente, a veces es lo que saca lo peor de ella y hacen daño sin primero razonar.

-**Entonces ¿qué puedo hacer?**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-00 Kirisaki Daichi

-Paquete para Hanamiya Makoto –un señor llego a la cancha del equipo de kirisaki, el paquete no tenía remitente ni lugar, pero la caja era algo grande y estaba algo dañada pareciendo que los años quisieron detenerla o destruirla de algún modo, después de eso makoto llego hasta ahí y firmo.

-Que será –Pesaba y dentro de ello había una carta el cual se sorprendió al leerla era de su madre pero ella había muerto hace 3 años, era imposible que hasta ahora llegara, al leerla comprendió las palabras que T/N le había dicho.

-"Eso no es cierto, yo"

Y esto, era lo que la carta decía…..

Para: Hanamiya Makoto

De: Hanamiya Haruna

Hijo, perdón si he tardado en tomar razón acerca de lo que te voy a decir, no pude entregarte algo que siempre recibías cada semana….

El miedo que tenía por tu padre y sus amenazas, no podía, no tenía ningún valor para poder darle a entender, cuan equivocado estaba, acerca de tu educación, de cómo te trataba, no pude, pero T/N siempre te mando cartas el día que se mudó, la primera carta la rompió tu padre, pero pude volver a pegarla, me asegure de que no supiera que estaba guardando las demás y que él no las recibiera, perdóname por no habértelas entregado, pero las guarde para ti así que ahí están todas, por favor cuídate.

-Haruna.

Makoto pudo ver las demás cartas, eran demasiadas y la caja pesaba, tomo la primera, que estaba rota y después de eso empezó a llorar sin darse cuenta, y esta, era la primera carta…

Para: Hanamiya Makoto "Mako-nii"

Hola, Lo siento mucho por mudarme y mucho más por no haberte dicho nada, pero si te veía, iba a llorar mucho, soy muy mala con las despedidas, pero, tienes que saber que te extraño mucho, no tengo a nadie con quien jugar y mucho menos a… la…..la persona que me gusta, lo siento, si no te lo dije, debes de pensar que soy una tonta, y si creo que lo soy, solo quería estar junto a ti porque me divertía mucho, siempre me protegiste y jugaste conmigo, nunca olvidare tu cara y mucho menos a ese niño que siempre me protegió, esto no es un adiós, es simplemente un hasta luego, te escribiré cada semana, si no te importa, porque no quiero perderte y mucho menos volver a el día en el que siempre estuve sola, sé que te tengo a ti, así que seguiré por ti, Te quiero Mako.

-T/N.

-Que Fue lo que hice. –Finalizo entre Lágrimas silenciosas.


End file.
